Petals that Thrive
by Sebastian is a dick to dogs
Summary: A new girl showed up at the guild's doors. Can she bring excitement or despair in the midst of Fairy Tail? The answer lies if you read. And while you read put this question in mind: 'WHY IS MASTER MAKAROV AFRAID OF HER'


_**Petals that Thrive**_

 _ **I do not own FT, Hiro Mashima does.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: New**_

 **Master Makarov's POV**

I'd really appreciate if this came to a stop forever with a moment of silence after. That would be heaven!

The brats are at it again. Flying objects calloused together by as they passed through the people who are not joining the 'everyday' brawl. Members flying around because of the hits they just endured in the fight and Erza Scarlet is not in the guild because she is in an S – class mission, courtesy to yours truly.

This chaos is caused by our resident dragon - slayer and ice – mage, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster who done it again. The damages are going to sky - rocket due these two idiots in the guild. How I wish there is another person who can freeze these brats in an icy death glare just like Erza, but alas, I did not.

If I were to put a stop at this. Fairy Tail doesn't have a meaning anymore. So I'd just unfold this violent act of the youngsters with a grin in my face. This is the meaning of a guild. To act freely and make bonds like those of families. To put unwavering trust on each other and to experience life with all your might. So I just drank a cup of sake while watching it.

"Master, don't you think it's time to put a stop to this fight. If this is going to continue, there wouldn't be a guild hall anymore." Our resident barmaid and former S – class mage, Mirajane Strauss said. She's like an angel with that calm and sweet smile of hers. She is currently handing out drinks and food like her job that is entitled to her. I smiled at reminiscing her youth. Believe it or not, she used to be a rebellious, hating and a bully when she first entered the guild with her siblings: Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. She used to butt heads with Erza and claimed the redhead to be her rival. But that all changed because of her past. Everyone in Fairy Tail has a regrettable past, that's why we don't judge each other and to turn a new leaf for the better.

"I can see that Mira and it's about time to end this, this is going on for some time and I want this place cleaned." I replied agreeing to Mira's suggestion. She smiled in return.

'' Alright brats, stop this right now!" I yelled. Some of the members back downed when I yelled. The inner portion of the brawl was still intact, so I used my Titan magic to expand my hand forming into a fist. The brats in the inner immediately noticed and ran everywhere except in the brawl. All that's left is Natsu and Gray, covered with bruises and cuts while throwing insults at each other.

"Ice – stripper"

"Flame brain"

"Pyro – idiot"

"Squinty – eyes"

I chopped the heads between those two idiots. Instantly knocking those two dunderheads on the ground. While those two are still knocked out, I enjoyed the peace while I can.

"You deserved it Natsu for hitting away my fish and you didn't even care about it! Waahhah!" The blue cat, Happy said while crying with tears that can put a fountain to shame. I know it's kind of weird to see Happy for what he is, a talking blue cat that can us Aera magic. When he first hatched from an egg (yes he HATCHED from an egg) I was literally dumbfounded by what kind of creature Happy is. Natsu and Happy were in a relationship like no other, partnership between friends.

"I'm sorry, Happy. I didn't know I knocked off your fish." Natsu apologized.

"It's okay Natsu. I always have more fish!" And with that Happy pulled something from his pack tied to his neck and it was another fish. Happy then started munching on it like nothing has ever happened. I like people make – up on their own faults. This guild is known for our rowdiness but it has died down a little bit though I have a feeling they will start it again when I'm not looking. I smiled at the thought. We are crazy people.

So I closed my eyes enjoying the peace and I asked Mira I'd have another mug of beer. She happily obliged. I started drinking on it until a HUGE magical presence hit my radar. _What is this power?_ I stared at the ground while collecting my thoughts to who could have owning this HUGE magical presence. Maybe a fellow Wizard Saint is coming to visit? I looked around at my guild to see some of my children didn't really felt the huge magical pressence but a very few felt. We were scared stiff. I can see a trembling Gray and a confused Natsu with a scared Happy.

I looked at Mira to see her frozen stiff with her body shivering and eyes bulging out like me.

"Can you sense it too, Mira?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement. We were waiting for its arrival.

 _ **Someone's POV**_

I walked elegantly into this beautiful city they call on their own accord, Magnolia. It's such a lively town as I walked through markets, shops and etc. This truly is my ideal city to live in. But it seems that I'm lost. So I asked a fellow stranger for directions to the strongest magical guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. Who I wish to join.

"Sir, can you please help me find the Fairy Tail guild. I need directions" I asked a salesman who is selling vegetables. He looked like a man who is in his thirties, with a tank top and shorts with a bandana tied to his forehead. His eyes wandered to see who was asking directions at him until his eyes landed on me. He was ogling me because of my beauty with a drooling mouth and hearts for eyes. _All men are the same. Perverts._ I thought.

"Why hello there little missy. What brings you to my stand?" He said while still ogling me up down so I decided to put an end to this. Because I'm wearing a skirt, and with the help of my long legs, I was able to reach his neck at the edge of my kick. He didn't notice that I was planting a kick on him until it was too late. I stopped mid kick for him to notice because I was too fast for his naked eye to see.

"Sir, could you please help me find directions to Fairy Tail. If you don't cooperate I will resume my kick." I said with curtsy and a smile in my face. He was trembling with a scarred expression. Serves him right, for I am the stronger one here.

"Turn twenty – meters in the west corner and then take turn for 5 meters then you should be able to see it." He said while stuttering and shivering.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Good sir." I replied in gratitude. I put my foot down and smiled to him.

I did what the man told me and sooner than I expected I found my guild of choice. It is a rather large building with the words 'FAIRY TAIL' and statues above the sign for what appears to be fairies.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ I thought while pushing the doors open.

 **Master Makarov's POV**

I looked at the guild's doors being opened to see a girl. _What!_ I thought. _She's the source of the huge magical pressure!_ She walked over to me while my face was obviously written in shock. She walked forward and went straight to me. All of my children were eyeing her because of her looks and her magic power. The people who didn't fell the magical pressure now felt due to close proximity.

"Are you the master of Fairy Tail?" She asked with curtsy. By the looks of her, she was a sight for sore eyes. With blonde hair and light – violet eyes, wearing a dress with a sort of necklace – tie around her collar, that connected to a skirt with knee – high, white heels and she was wearing fighting gloves. She looked liked an heiress but why would an heiress be wearing fighting gloves and be in a guild? ( _ **A/N: Search 'Lili De Rochefort' because this is her look and I just love her so much! :**_ )

"Yes, child. I am, my name is Makarov. The master of the guild." I replied while waiting for an answer. She smiled.

"My name Emilie and I wish to join your guild." She said.

 **Wohoo! Finally done with Chapter 1! My back is aching so much from slouching. Any ways I chose Lili to reflect the characteristics because I love her so much! My OC is just like her except the last name. Anyway, I'll be sure to update as soon as I can until then, Xavir's out. PEACE! ;)**


End file.
